


Cas & Social Interaction

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Social Anxiety, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Social Anxiety, just our boys being soft and in love, nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Cas suffers from social anxiety.It's been a very long few hours at Sam and Eileen's place, so Dean takes care of his fiancé.





	Cas & Social Interaction

They’ve been over at Sam and Eileen’s place for a little more than three hours when Cas leaves the garden and slips back into the house with the excuse of having to use the restroom. With the garden, he also leaves the biggest crowd of people behind. As he closes the sliding doors behind himself, and the noise of chatter and clattering plates finally dies down, it feels like the first time in hours that he can take a breath without feeling like he’s choking on it. 

 

There are a few people in here, too, but most of the guests are still outside, eating and drinking and talking. Cas feels so much more at ease inside of the house, he can’t help but sigh in relief. He rushes through the living room and towards the bathroom, then, immensely glad that he’s visited Sam and Eileen before, and therefore spares himself the awkward searching-the-bathroom-and-not-daring-to-ask-anyone-where-it-is dilemma today.

 

He’s not sure how much time he spends in there, washing his hands, his face, opening the window to get some fresh air, splashing some cold water onto his face again. It’s been a long day and he had to talk to a lot of people. A few deep breaths and the knowledge that he’s alone in here help him to get his ridiculously fast heartbeat a little more under control. He just feels impossibly drained and tired, but it’s nothing special considering that he’s been cornered by too curious people and intrusive questions for hours, has been feeling absolutely trapped ever since walking into party. 

 

He has no idea how long it’s been when the sudden possibility hits him, that there might be someone out there waiting to use the bathroom. His hands shake a little with panic as he fumbles to open the door, anxious about what people might think about him spending so much time in here. 

 

When he finally manages to open the door, there’s only Dean, leaning against the wall across from the bathroom door. He’s immediately pushing himself off of the wall and right into Cas’ personal space, carefully wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him in a warm hug. “You alright?” he says against Cas’ neck, warm breath and steady heartbeat calming Cas back down in mere seconds.

 

It takes a long time for him to get words out. “Yes, I’m okay. It’s just been — it’s been a lot, today.”

 

“I know, babe, I’m sorry. They’ve just all been so excited to get to know you, and they kind of lost all reservations when they caught sight of the ring,” he trails of and presses a few chaste kisses to Cas’ jaw as his hand slides down in search of Cas’ hand, and his fingers brush against the ring he finds there. “We can leave now, though.”

 

“I don’t want to ruin the evening and make you leave your family early, you haven’t seen most of them in months, Dean.” Cas says, though his chest tightens a little at the thought of having to endure more social interaction today. 

 

His thoughts are soon interrupted by Dean’s soft but insistent voice. “Honey, we’re gonna leave now. I can see it’s getting to much for you, and you know that’s okay. It’s been a long day,” Dean says and starts tugging him towards the coat rack. “I can’t say I’d mind spending the rest of the evening wrapped up in bed with you, either,” he adds with a wink.

 

“We didn’t even say goodbye, and we can’t just bail on Sam and Eileen like that,” Cas argues as he tries to get Dean to slow down a bit.

 

“I did, and I told everyone that I have a really intense headache and will grab you and drag you home as soon as I find you. You don’t have to go back out there and say goodbye to everyone, don’t worry. Sam and Eileen told me to give you a big hug and tell you that they can’t wait to see you again,” his voice is gentle as he grabs their jackets and helps Cas’ into his. “Let’s just get you home, alright?”

 

Cas chokes a little on his breath when he realizes just how worried Dean looks, so he simply nods and follows Dean out of the house. Sometimes it’s still hard for him to believe that Dean is real, that he actually has a boyfriend who cares so much about him, who knows him so well.

 

He can’t help but tear up a little when he leans into Dean’s side on their walk towards the car. “Thank you, Dean. For noticing when I’m not doing so good, for helping, and for understanding.”

 

“Hey, that’s what I’m here for. You know that,” he says, and intertwines their fingers.

 

“I love you so much,” Cas says and tugs at Dean’s hand to stop him. When Dean does, Cas presses a single, gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
